


Cherry wine

by Yulaty



Series: One of Those Nights [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Smut, Vampire!Seongwu
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: บนร่างกายของคังแดเนียล ส่วนที่เขาโปรดปรานที่สุดคือริมฝีปากล่าง





	Cherry wine

บนร่างกายของคังแดเนียล ส่วนที่เขาโปรดปรานที่สุดคือริมฝีปากล่าง  
ซองอูชอบ— _รัก_ —ที่จะดื่มจากตรงนั้น

มันไม่ทิ้งรอยแผลที่เห็นชัดจนทำให้ใครสงสัย  
มันไม่เสี่ยงต่อการติดเชื้อหรืออาการแทรกซ้อนอื่น ๆ เท่าการฝังเขี้ยวเปิดแผลเก่าซ้ำ ๆ เหมือนอย่างที่ทำบนเส้นเลือดใหญ่ที่คอ แถมยังนำไปสู่การเล่นสนุกต่อได้อีกทั้งคืน

ส่วนที่อ่อนไหวต่อความรู้สึกที่สุดของคังแดเนียลคือยอดอก แตะนิดแตะหน่อยก็แข็งเป็นไต ดันตัวผ่านผ้าเนื้อบางขึ้นมาให้เห็นชัดเจน ดูยั่วเย้า เชิญชวนให้สัมผัสมากกว่าเดิม อดเล่นด้วยแทบไม่ได้ ก็การคลึงตรงนั้นไป ดูดปากไป มันทำให้เลือดยิ่งสูบฉีดแรงแถมยังอร่อยกว่าตอนที่ทำแค่กัดเฉย ๆ อีกน่ะสิ

 

ตอนนี้ซองอูมีแดเนียลอยู่ในอ้อมแขน  
ริมฝีปากอิ่มเผยอเปิดอ้า อกกระเพื่อมแรงด้วยว่าต้องการอากาศหายใจ หลังถูกช่วงชิงมันไปเป็นเวลาระยะหนึ่ง

ของเหลวสีคล้ายทับทิมย้อยหยดไหลจากปากแผลไปถึงปลายคาง  
ซองอูแลบลิ้นเลียมันออก ไม่ให้หกเสียเปล่าสักหยด

ความแข็งขืนของแดเนียลถูไถอยู่กับส่วนกลางร่างกายที่มีสภาพไม่ต่างกันของเขา  
ใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มผู้อ่อนวัยกว่าในเวลานี้ดูอ่อนแรง ทว่าดวงตากลับลุกโชนด้วยเพลิงปรารถนา

มือหนาวางบนท้ายทอยของซองอู ก่อนเรียวนิ้วจะแทรกเข้ามาในกลุ่มผม แดเนียลมองตาเขา พยายามเบียดส่วนล่างให้แนบชิดกันยิ่งกว่าเดิม ส่งเสียงครางต่ำที่ฟังคล้ายเสียงของสัตว์ป่าออกมา

แดเนียลไม่เคยเกี่ยงวิธีที่จะทำให้ตนเองปลดปล่อยอารมณ์รุ่มร้อนออกไปได้อยู่แล้ว เด็กคนนี้ไม่ใช่คนเรื่องมากเมื่อมันเป็นเรื่องของเซ็กส์

แต่มันก็ดีกว่าไม่ใช่เหรอ หากว่าจะได้เสร็จจากการทำในวิธีที่โปรดปรานที่สุด?

 

ซองอูดันร่างสมส่วนให้เอนลงบนเตียง แล้วค่อย ๆ เปลื้องอาภรณ์ที่เหลือออกทีละส่วนอย่างเชื่องช้า ใช้เวลาชมชื่นความงามของมนุษย์ตรงหน้าด้วยสายตา ก่อนจะวางมือจับต้อง โลมไล้ไปทั่วทุก ๆ ตารางนิ้วที่ไปถึงอย่างไม่เคยนึกเบื่อ เร้าเร่งให้เจ้าของร่างเปล่งเสียงครางแห้งแหบที่แสนจะหวานในความรู้สึกผู้ฟังออกมา

เชอร์รี่ไวน์ขวดโปรดของฉัน  
คืนนี้ก็จะดื่มให้อร่อยเหมือนอย่างเคยเลยนะ

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #องเนียลไนท์


End file.
